A Light In The Dark
by desolate-love
Summary: Trapped in a room so dark that you can’t see, with a door that’s bolted shut; what a great way to start the day.
1. Confusion

It was dark, impossibly dark. It was so dark, that _I _couldn't even see; and that was saying something. My mind had gone completely blank as to where I was, why I was there, and why it was so _god damn dark! _All I remember is going out with Elena to the grill, going home, and then going to sleep. At least I knew Elena was safe, I watched her go inside of her house. But where the hell was I?

I tried again to see where I was, or _anything _for that matter, but I came up blank. Again. I was blinded, metaphorically speaking. The wall was right behind me and I wouldn't have known if I had not been resting on it when I woke up. I started to move my hand up and down every inch to see if there was any way out of here. After a disappointing five minutes I deduced that there was one steel door, but it was locked. Trapped in a room so dark that you can't see, with a door that's bolted shut; what a great way to start the day.

I suppose I had been sitting there for an hour and a half, give or take, when I heard the door's locking mechanism click open. It swung open, illuminating the room with bright yellow light. For a few seconds the figure in the doorway was just a silhouette, but after my eyes adjusted I could make out every detail on his body. He was tall; a few inched taller than me maybe. I could tell he was Caucasian, but he was dirty. Perhaps soot? Ash? I couldn't tell. His hair was dark brown and stood up in spikes on his head. But his voice, my god, it was the most masculine voice I think I've ever heard. Even more than mine; and that mean a lot coming from me. He wasn't moving toward me but I was afraid of him. I knew that he had given me Vervain, I could feel it working its way through my body; it was a terrible feeling. If he attacked me in any way, I don't think I would have the strength to fight him off.

And then everything got so much worse.

The man reached around the corner and grabbed something. He was struggling, but I finally saw what it was.

It was Elena.

How the _fuck_ did he get Elena?

"Elena?" I manage to choke out, despite the massive dosage of Vervain flowing through my system. The man smiled.

"Oh, you know her? I just brought this out to drink, and _mayyybe_ to torture you with," He stretched out the word as if her were talking to a young child. "You know, dangling just out of your reach?" He thrusted Elena forward, towards me, and she screamed out in pain. It was absolutely terrifying. I heard two massive snaps and then a silence that seemed far too intense for this moment in time.

I tried to get up, I tried as hard as I could, but it just hurt so much. It was like somebody was punching a thousand needles into every inch of your body all at once.

The man smiled again. "Don't bother feeding on her, she's loaded with Vervain." He noted right before he slammed the door back shut. I was surrounded, once again, with unbearable darkness.

I couldn't see, but I could still hear. I could hear Elena breathing and sense her reaching out to find me, my hand moved forward and found hers. She was startled at first but quickly shuffled towards me and into my waiting arms.

"Damon…" She cried. I could feel her tears staining my shirt, but that didn't much matter to me. Her hands were clutched on my shirt and hair.

"Elena, shhh. It'll be okay." I said, my throat burning with every word. I didn't like lying to her, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her anything else besides that.

And then we both drifted off into a very welcoming sleep.

I wasn't sure how long we were sleeping, but I knew it was almost dawn now. Apparently the room had a sky light that I hadn't noticed before.

And that's when it hit me, and I was more scared then I have ever been before. Not for me, but for Elena. For her sanity and well-being, and for what she might have to go through very soon.

It was dawn and the room had a skylight, and I didn't have my ring. All together, not a very good combination.

* * *

**Andddd There We Go[: Lol, I'll Continue If I Get A Few Reviews Telling Me To Do So. So... REVIEW!! xD**


	2. The Necessary Pain

The wait was agonizing. Knowing that Elena would have to see everything, and not being able to stop it at all. It was probably one of the worst things the man could have done.

Elena woke up a few minutes after I had, and now she was resting on my shoulder. Her hair lightly touching my chin, and my hand rubbing her arm. She hadn't said much but she didn't really need to. Both of her hands had broken fingers and her left leg was pretty messed up. The worst part about her being in pain? I couldn't help her. I didn't have the strength to rip my skin, and even if I did I'm not so sure she had the strength to drink.

The sun would rise any minute now; I could feel it. That internal instinct telling me to get indoors and away from the light. But there was nothing I could do.

"Elena," I whispered into her ear. She grunted and re-positioned herself to look at me. Then she smiled; and it broke my heart. "Elena I need you to listen to me. I'm going to help move you over to the corner, okay?" She looked confused, but then nodded and tried to get up. Together, and with effort on both our parts, we managed to situate her in the opposite corner of me.

"Why am I over here?" She asked. I didn't want to tell her why, I didn't want to tell her that I moved her so she wouldn't get hurt. So I said; "Because I have to do something really fast, and I need room."

She nodded in understanding and rested her head on the wall behind her.

Any second now the sun would be high enough to reach the window, and then the agony would start. For both of us. Any second now. Any second now. Any sec

Pain. And lots of it. The sun had caught my arm, and I couldn't move away from it. I could feel the skin burning away and I could hear Elena scream. Her screams were worse than the pain, and the pain was pretty bad. She was crying and yelling as loud as she could, and we both know it wasn't going to do anything.

The sun had worked it's way onto my chest by now. My clothes, although covering my skin, weren't enough to protect me. And then…

It stopped.

"You honestly didn't think it was over did you? You thought I was going to make it that easy? _Really!_" He snorted from the doorway, after he had barged in, pushing a button on the remote in his hand and closing the sunroof off. He was still laughing when he walked over to me. "Damon, I couldn't let you die by any other means besides my own hands. And you," He said while he walked over towards Elena, "need to stop with all the screaming, it's giving me a headache." He patter her head and she squinted from the pain.

"Leave her alone," I choked out. He turned around and walked back over to me.

"Oh, want me to pay attention to you? No problem." His hand bolted out from behind him and punched me right in the gut. Normally, it wouldn't have hurt; but this was different. The impact had sent pain flowing through my entire front side, and I screamed out. "Ah, a little burnt there Damon? I should have told you about the sun roof, my apologies," He smiled at me.

"Why?" Elena blurted out from across the room.

"What's that pumpkin?" He answered back to her.

"Why are you doing this?"

He looked at her for a while, not moving or showing any emotion. Finally, he took a breath.

"Alright, where was I? Oh yes, Damon you're going to come with me." His arm wrapped around mine and he pulled me to my feet. He tried to drag me out of the room, but I wasn't going to go without Elena.

"No. I'm not leaving her alone." I said, with difficulty, in my strongest voice. He merely smirked back at me.

"Awww, how cute. But I'm afraid she's going to have to stay."

The last thing I heard from that room before the door swung shut was Elena screaming my name.

* * *

**Okay, So I Have A Little Question. Should I Write A Chapter As To Where Stefan Is Right Now, Wait For A Little Later, Bring Him In Towards The End, Or Just Leave Him Out? BTW, That Means By The Way ( ;D) Thanks For All The Reviews On Chapter One!**


	3. His Worst Punishment

"Now, you see Damon, I don't think trying to rescue poor little Elena will be a very good idea. Or a very easy one either for that matter." He tightened the chains around my wrists as if to prove his point further. He smirked when I groaned from discomfort.

"I will get her out of here and make her safe. No matter what." I grimaced at him, but he just smiled in return.

"Oh, I don't think so." He said, walking to the door. Just as he was about to slam it shut, he flipped a switch on his remote and a small black and white TV in the corner of the room switched on. "Enjoy the show," He added, winking, just as the lock went off.

The television was static mostly, though I could hear a faint noise. Then, with a loud click, the screen changed to show the room I had just been in; where Elena still was.

My head perked up as I watched the small TV with interest. She was just sitting there, and right now that was a good sign. She was okay. She was crying though, no doubt out of fear.

As tears just about showed up in my eyes from the sight of her crying, the door on the screen was pushed open. Elena stopped sobbing and a look of pure fear became etched upon her face.

I watched helplessly as the man grabbed her wrists in his hands and snapped them.

I watched helplessly as Elena tried to fight back, but by doing so only guaranteeing more injuries.

I watched helplessly as her hair was ripped out of her head and she screamed out in pain.

And what he did next, it was worse than I could have imagined.

Elena cowered in the corner, just crying as he ripped her clothes off her body. She sat there as he raped her; making sure that I could see everything, making sure he wasn't blocking my view.

He made her yell out my name to come and help her. He made her yell 'Damon please!' and 'Damon it _hurts!_'. But I couldn't help, and they both knew that.

And as he left, he didn't bother speak to her. He didn't bother to put her clothes back on. He didn't bother to do anything other than look in to the camera, right into the god damn camera, and smile.

I was going to rip that smile right off his face.

I was sitting there watching Elena cry and bleed, and that was the worst punishment he could give me; and he knew that. He knew how much I cared for her, and he was using it against me.

**~Stefan**

"I'm supposed to meet bonnie at the grill in _five_ minutes Damon! I need you to call me back." I left my brother about the seventh voicemail today. I don't know where he was, but I needed him to look after things for me at the boardinghouse. But I suppose it'll have to wait, seeing as he wasn't answering his phone.

"Damnit," I said as I glanced down at my watch and saw that I was late for my date with Bonnie. She was going to kill me.

I rushed to the grill as fast as I could with my car and parked right out front. I stepped into the dimly lit building as my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Bonnie.

_I'm going to be about ten minutes late, my hair isn't cooperating - Bonnie_

I laughed and responded.

_You're beautiful anyway ;) - Stefan_

I sat down at the bar and ordered a drink for myself when my phone went off again. This time it was a call from Damon.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all weekend!" I stated into the receiver.

"My apologies Mr. Salvatore." A voice answered, but it sure wasn't Damon's.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"Oh you don't know, how wonderful is this! Ah, and by the way, you entire life is going to change unless you do something before tomorrow morning. Have a nice day." The call was disconnected.

* * *

**What Did You Guys Think? Give Me Some Ideas If You Have Any Good Ones! I Appreciate It[: **


	4. A Riddle Amongst It All

"Well, I have good news and bad news," he smiles yet again at me. "Good news is your little brother is going to be joining us very soon. Bad news, he can't help you. But you probably already knew that." He placed a cell phone on the table in front of me, it was mine, and came over to stand directly beside me. "I'm going to give you a choice Damon."

"What?" I nearly spat out. I didn't want to talk to this guy.

"Well, you basically have three options. One; I kill you now. That way you don't have to watch the human die."

"Her name is Elena!" I interrupted him.

"Two" he continued as if he didn't hear me, "I bring _Elena _in here. You get to be with her, but you still have to see her die. And lastly number three. You both stay exactly where you are and you get to watch her die through my convenient little security camera." He smiled again.

"Why do you smile so much?" I ignored his previous statements. I wanted no option in which Elena ends up dead or injured.

He frowned and turned to walk out the door. "I'll choose for you then I suppose." The lock clicked shut.

That's where my mind went into overdrive. All the options of what he would do wile he was gone were flooding to the front of my brain and locking out any other thoughts; however important they may be.

**Stefan**

I left Bonnie a message telling her that I couldn't meet her at the Grill tonight. She was fine with it because her hair wasn't working anyway. I wasn't sure what I was planning on doing just yet, but I knew I had to do something. Both Damon and Elena had been M.I.A these past two days, along with the fact that the man had called with Damon's phone, so I deduced that this had something to do with them.

The problem was that I had nowhere to start looking. All I had was the knowledge that he had Damon's phone. So that's where I started.

The phone rung twice before it was answered by the same man that had called before.

"Ah, mister Stefan. Stuck on what to do are we?" he asked happily.

"Who are you and what do you want with my brother?"

"Hush now. I'm just trying to get to know them better that's all. Oh! And you did riddle out that I have Elena _too_ right?"

I grunted into the receiver. I suppose he took that as a 'yes' because he continued.

"You'll need to be here soon Stef-y or I'm afraid neither of them will make it. Ta-ta!"

**Damon**

I would have tried to get out, but the chains were drenched with Vervain. It hurt so much, I don't think I've ever been in so much pain all my life. Yet, id take this punishment a hundred times over of it meant that I would never have to see Elena in pain ever again.

But I knew that I wasn't going to be offered an option like that.

The lock clicked back open and he came in along with a bloody and limp Elena. He had to drag her in by her wrists because she wasn't in enough control to move her limbs.

I had to watch as he hooked her up in chains identical to mine; but without Vervain I'm guessing.

After he was sure that she was locked in correctly he turned and sat on the chair beside the door.

"I just had a charming conversation with your brother, Damon. But I do fear that I didn't give him quite enough information as where to find you. Perhaps I'll call him back? Yes, I'll do that." He chuckled and brought the phone to his ear, then added: "Oh! Don't you love speakerphone? I love speakerphone!" And he hit the button on the screen so the ringing of the tone filled the entire room.

"Where are you!" Stefan yelled from the other line.

"No hello? No matter Stefan, I don't particularly enjoy you either. Anyways, I think I should give you a little hint as to where you'll find your brother and Elena."

Stefan was silent for a few seconds. Then, "Where are they?"

The man grinned and simply said, "A happy ending is never really an ending at all."

* * *

**That's It For Chapter 4! Thank You Guys For All The Wonderful Reviews! Tell Me What You Think The Man Means By His Riddle For Stefan, I'd Love To Hear How You Interpret It**.


	5. A Solution To A Problem

"What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean!" I screamed into the receiver, but the line had already gone dead. This man was clearly not into giving complete answers, or giving answers at all for that matter.

I clicked end on my cell phone and nearly threw it across the room. I needed to think. What could that riddle possibly mean?

A happy ending is never really an ending at all. A happy ending is never really an ending at all. A happy ending is…

My phone started to ring from the floor where it had landed. I was over there before it had finished its first ring, but it wasn't who I hoped it would be.

"Hey Bonnie." I said disappointed into the phone.

"Stefan! Are you okay? I tried to call you but your phone was busy. Anyway, wanna get together today? We could go to the fair!"

"Bonnie listen," I interrupted her ranting, "I can't do anything today and possibly not for a while. There's some family business that I have to attend to. My apologies hun."

She sighed and responded with, "Oh. That's fine I suppose. Family first. Bye Steffie."

"Bye." I ended the call. I didn't like upsetting Bonnie like that, but I did have a list of priorities, and going to the fair wasn't exactly at the top of it right now.

I needed to figure this out, without the answer to that riddle Damon and Elena weren't going to be okay. Think Stefan. Think.

A happy ending. What was my happy ending…?

"Damnit!" I rushed out the door and to my car as fast as my legs would go.

**Damon**

"What kind of an answer was that?" I asked the man, he shouldn't be playing with my brother like that. His stupid riddle didn't make any sense.

He looked at me and smiled. "You know Damon; it may not make very much sense to you, but I'm sure that it will make _plenty_ of sense to little Stefan."

"What about you miss Elena," He walked over to her and played around with her hand ties. "Does the riddle mean anything to you?" He tightened her ropes and she moaned with pain. I could see little drops of blood running down her wrists. She started to cry.

"Don't you dare hurt her. When I get out of here I swear to god!"

"_If_ you get out of here young one; if."

He stepped away from Elena and walked over to me now, his white shirt stained with sweat and his trousers torn just above his right knee.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure about Stefan succeeding in your rescue. He may not even get a chance to rescue himself." He smiled as he finished his sentence.

"Who are you? There had got to be a reason as to why you're doing this. People just don't torture other people for fun, not unless they have a reason."

"Oh, quite on the contrary sir Damon. I genuinely love seeing people in pain because of my actions. Even if they've done nothing wrong. Unfortunately, this doesn't seem to be the case here. You see, one of you have done something wrong. And I'm going to leave it to you to figure out what." He turned and exited the room, slamming the door behind him; leaving Elena and I again in darkness.

**Stefan**

I slammed down on the gas pedal as I swerved through cars on the highway. I knew exactly where I was going, and I knew that I was right. A happy ending is never really an ending at all. My happy ending, as well as Damon's was when we met Katherine. We were so happy and ready to die and end our lives with her. I remember thinking, and occasionally saying out loud, 'Katherine, you are my happy ending that I thought I would never have.' I could only assume that Damon had thought the same thing. So, I was heading to the one place that screamed Katherine more than anywhere else. The Peirce mansion.

* * *

**Sorry About Such A Long Wait For Updates Guys! I've Been Busy With The Eigth Grade Dance And Finals And A HUGE End Of The Year School Project. But That's All Over Now, And I Will Update WAY More[: Review And Tell Me What You Think About Chapter 5!**


	6. A Big Surprise

**Stefan**

It's exactly as I remember it being. An off-white colored stone making out the exterior, along with several hundred hand-painted stain glass windows; each with its own unique design. And, of course, the hedge maze in the front yard, where Katherine would make me chase her around. She could spend all day running through those bushes, making me playfully chase after her.

I snapped out of my trance when I realized that I was smiling. _You idiot, you don't love Katherine anymore. You never really did. _I think to myself, as I walk, slowly, down the cobblestone walkway leading to the wrap around front porch.

For a second I consider knocking, like I used to every day. But I know that, whoever they are, they would probably not be very gracious hosts. Instead, I slip around the back and try the lock on the backdoor. It's open; probably for me. Whoever they are, they knew that I would go through the back. Either that or they're stupid enough to leave it open; which I'm guessing is not the case.

Walking through those halls, as I used to do almost every day when I was younger, was the last thing I ever thought I would get to do again. Every turn, every new hallway, was familiar and brought back another memory of Katherine. Some of them being things I wish I could just forget.

_Now_, I thought, _you just need to find out where this guy is keeping Damon and Elena and you can get them out of here._ My mind went instantly to the basement, but then I remembered that the Peirce mansion didn't have a basement, not a very useful one at least. If I remember correctly it was just a one-room wine cellar; that held blood more often than actual wine.

I decided to look down there anyway just in case. And what I saw was defiantly not what I had expected.

**Damon**

"Elena, I promise you I will get you out of here. I swear nothing will happen to you. I swear." I tried to talk to her as much as possible when the man wasn't in here with us. But she couldn't really respond. It was so cold and damp down here, and I could tell that she was freezing. The fact that her jaw was fractured and bleeding everywhere didn't help much with her ability to talk either. She was afraid as well, she was convulsing every few minutes; it scared me to death. I kept thinking: _any minute now she's going to go into a spasm and loose all control of her muscles._

"Mmhmm…" She responded to me with a groan of pain and some whimpering. Somehow, she managed to move her head and look me in the eye. Desperation, sadness, fear, hatred, and finally, love. That one look contained every emotion suitable for right now. They all made sense, except for love. It was meant for me, I knew that, but I didn't understand how right now one little look could hold so much love. She was in pain, probably because of me, and she still said, well almost, that she loved me.

"I HAVE GOOD NEWS YOU TWO!" The man whipped opens the door and screamed. "Sir Stefan," he continued at a quieter volume, "had finally decided to join us! He'll be making an appearance very soon I think. But there is one little thing I have to do before he finds us." He smirked and came over to me. His pudgy hands started to undo my restraints, but I was still too weak from the Vervain to fight back. My body slumped forward in his arms and he dragged me through the door. I was placed in an upward position sitting at a table. A few seconds later, the man placed Elena opposite me in her own chair. She immediately fell forward, head hitting the table with a loud _thud_, and stayed there. I checked for a heartbeat and was ecstatic when I heard the soft noise of blood flowing.

The man ginned and said "Play _nice_!" before he slammed the door back shut and left us alone again.

I was about to say something when another door, at the opposite end of the room, opened and a figure appeared.

"What the hell?" I heard my brother ask in astonishment.

* * *

**Two Chapters In One Day! Oh Geez. Haha[: Anyway Review And Tell Me What You Think, Yadda Yadda Yadda. ;P**


	7. Surprise Visitor

**Stefan**

I was looking at the last thing I thought I would look at, at a time like this. Damon was sitting, quite casually, at a table in the center of the room. What I couldn't stop looking at though, was Elena. Her head was slumped down resting on the table, bleeding quite profusely. A pool had formed under her chair and was slowly flowing across the floor. She was almost unconscious, but at least she was alive.

All I could do was stand there. Stand there and look at my brother and ex-girlfriend. Abducted, beaten, dosed with Vervain, but still alive. Thank god they were still alive.

**Damon**

"Stefan, you need to help us. Please…" I spoke the sentence that so rarely escaped my lips. He looked shocked, but immediately rushed over to us. His hands lightly touching Elena's soft, blood soaked hair.

"Ant this is where I come in." The man entered through his door, and laughed at us. "Don't even think about it Stefan." He added when he saw Stefan's glance of rage. He was going to charge pretty soon if this guy didn't shut up.

"I expect that right about now you're probably wondering who the hell I am. Well, hold on a second sunshine and I'll tell you. But first…" He finished with a sort of cliffhanger feeling. Then, as suddenly as he arrived, he was gone. Or so we thought. The air was still for a couple moments and then Stefan was held down on the ground. But not by the man, by someone completely different.

**Katherine**

_My boys_, I thought, _my wonderful boys who broke my heart by betraying me. Hanging out with that god damn doppelganger._ I stepped forward into the basement and attacked one of them. Stefan, oh he did love me so much. Unfortunately, he loved that filthy Elena girl too. That did not please me one bit.

"Hello darling." I whispered in his ear after I tackled him to the ground. He was afraid of me, and that was good. I'm supposed to be feared; it's who I am.

"Katherine?" I heard him choke out under me. I never thought that he would be such a weak vampire. Even_ with_ his diet of animal blood.

"That's right Steffie. It's me, your one and only love. I've been following and watching you and Damon for quite a while now. It was going okay until that little bitch came along." I nodded at Elena. "So I decided to step in. But I had to wait a while, I had…previous engagements to attend to first."

I heard Damon struggle with his control over at the table. I got off of Stefan, but not before dosing him with Vervain, and walked over to my other Salvatore boy.

"So, Damon, how have you been?" I asked him in my most sing-songy voice.

"Go to hell bitch," he spat at me. If he thinks he was going to get away with that, he was sadly mistaken. My other boy got another dosage of Vervain as well.

I heard Elena whisper something from where she was sitting. It sounded like it was directed at me.

"What's that pumpkin? Does the princess have something to say? Speak up!" I played with her. she deserved to be humiliated; she humiliated me. After a few seconds i still didn't receive a response from her. It was getting rather annoying having to wait for this little brat to speak to me. Katherine Peirce waited for no one.

I walked over to her and placed one of my hands on top of her head. "I've always wanted to know what real death is like. Make sure you tell me one day." I moved my other hand to grab below her chin, then snapped both of them backward. There was a crack that followed my hands, then nothing. No heart beat, no flowing blood, no silent breathing. Nothing.

I looked over to my boys' faces; horror-stricken and afraid.

"She was nothing to you, you're all mine again boys. Both of you, forever." I whispered into the silent air.

And then, unexpectedly, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. And they weren't from my darling little henchman.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 7 For You! Thank You So Much For Following This Story[: Please Review And Tell Me What You Think Of It So Far!**


	8. Mind Games

**Damon**

As I watched Katherine snap Elena's neck, a chill of anger and hatred ripped through my body like a hurricane. Every ounce of my being was telling me to get upset and kill Katherine myself. But I couldn't. The Vervain in my system was still overpowering, and I couldn't move; let alone kill her.

I didn't want to look and see my brother's face. I knew he would be as much of an emotional wreck as I was.

Though, deep in the back of my mind, I knew I had no reason to be upset.

And I couldn't be sure, but it felt like I was witnessing a miracle in the making. Katherine had killed Elena; she'd snapped her neck so fast I barely had time to see it twist around. It broke my heart. Never did I think I would have to watch my angel being murdered. Especially by Katharine.

And then, suddenly and wonderfully, everything turned around. Just like I knew it would.

**Katherine**

Everything was going just as I planned. No, better than I had planned. It was going brilliantly. Damon and Stefan belong to me once again, and that Elena bitch is _finally_ dead.

So why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?

Nevertheless, I must finish what I set out to do.

That's when I heard the footsteps, and that's when everything started spiraling downward. As fast as I could, I turned round to face the noise. But there was nothing there; I knew it was a lie. I knew that I wasn't just hearing things.

"Stefan, what was that noise?" I look over at his face and notice his dormant expression. "Awww, someone doesn't know how to handle their Vervain. No matter, I'll play with you when you wake up."

I moved over to him and was about to loosen his chains slightly when I heard another slight noise from behind me. But, yet again, when I turned around nothing was there.

"Damon sweetheart, what was that noise?" I snarl at him. He knows how I get anything I want; I can see it by the look on his face. He's terrified; and rightfully so.

He answers with a simple, "What noise _sugarplum_?" He's mocking me now. I know it even before that disgusting smirk comes on his face.

I rush at him and latch my fingers around his neck. He doesn't need the air, but I can sense the discomfort radiating off of him.

"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE!" My teeth jump out of my gums and come dangerously close to his face. So close that I can see every pore on his gorgeous skin. And all he does is smirk and nod his head, gesturing behind me. But I don't dare take my eyes off of his.

And that's when I knew I was royally fucked.

**Elena**

I woke up as quietly as I could. I knew I was dead, I knew my neck was twisted around; I knew Katherine had killed me. But I also knew that Damon and I's relationship was more serious than anyone else ever knew about. We had been sharing blood for a while now. Neither of us thought that it would be this beneficial though.

From where I was lying on the ground I could see everything. Every sense was heightened and it was glorious. It was so easy to drift off into a daydream about how different everything felt now, but how it still felt exactly the same. Though I knew I had something important to do.

Before I moved my eyes to where I knew they had to go, I looked at Stefan. His expression of surprise and anger, the tear escaping his eye, the feeling of happiness entering his mind. Everything made me want to help him right then. But I couldn't.

I stood up without making a single sound, which impressed me even more. Katherine had Damon by the neck and was about half an inch from tearing off his nose. They seemed to be having an argument, a silent one though. No words were spoken, yet it felt like they were screaming at each other. His eyes locked wit mine for a fraction of a second and I could feel the fear rushing through him.

And then anger surged out from every crevice of my body, and I rushed forward before I could even think to do so.

**Damon **

The discomfort in my neck vanished as quickly as it had arrived. My body slumped over from my weight and crashed to the floor. Luckily, I was facing the room and I could tell what was happening.

Elena had gotten Katherine by surprise. Just like I told her she needed to do. I was slightly surprised that she had been able to keep her focus through the changing process. I know how distracting that can be at first.

Ironically, while I had been thinking about how Elena stayed focused, I had missed how everything turned out. The only thing I could think of was how right I had been about everything.

So ridiculously right it was crazy.

I couldn't stop a small, true smile from escaping my lips.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 8! Please Tell Me What You Think Because I'm Not Too Sure About This One. (Sorry For The Wait!)**


End file.
